Legacy
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Well, here it is! The final part of my 'Phoenix Chronicles! COMPLETE! Please rr please!
1. Default Chapter

"Legacy"

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! I do however, Dr. Nicole Allison, Evelyn, and Jonathan.

(A/N: This is Part 4 of the 'Phoenix Chronicles' I think this is the last part of the story. We'll see. Enjoy and Review!!!)

****

(Enterprise, Dr. Allison's Quarters)

Dr. Nicole Allison sat on the floor of her crew quarters of the starship Enterprise; doing her nightly meditation. But, she was engulfed in fire. This was perfectly normal for her. She was the last of an extinct race, the Human Phoenix. The meditation was part of her normal routine.

Okay, so she wasn't entirely the last of her race. She has a daughter, named Evelyn, and a son Jonathan; that she had with her deceased husband, Dr. Daniel Jackson, PhD. Daniel, being mortal, died of old age. As far Nicole, Evey, and John, they were immortal and were dedicated to do anything to keep earth safe. 

This is why they are on Enterprise: To help with the Xindi situation. Of course, Captain Archer and the Senior Officers only know. But, Starfleet doesn't know about the Phoenix abilities. Once she was finished, the fire surrounded her vanished. Nicole opened her eyes and heard her comm. beep. She sighed, got up, and reached for her comm.

"Captain Archer to Dr. Allison," Archer's voice said.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You're needed in the Control Room, ASAP," Archer said.

"I'm on my way," Nicole said and left.

****

(Control Room)

Dr. Allison stepped into the Control Room. Hoshi, T'Pol, and Captain Archer were staring at a computer screen. They all turned when she entered.

"I hope we didn't interrupt your meditation, Dr. Allison," T'Pol said.

"I had just finished when you called," Nicole said. "What was it that you needed me for?"

"We've come across a language that Hoshi has never seen before," Archer informed her.

"Really?" Nicole looked over at Hoshi.

Hoshi shrugged, "It was bound to happen eventually."

Capt. Archer and Nicole grinned. T'Pol continued.

"We were hoping that you could shine some light on the subject," she said gracefully.

Nicole nodded and moved over to the monitor. She got a good look at it. Nicole knew immediately what it was. Although, she hadn't expected to see it in the Expanse. She nodded in confirmation.

"I haven't seen this in many years," Nicole said.

"Then you know what this is?" Archer said.

"Where did you get this?" Nicole asked.

"There was an old, abandoned, palace on the surface of that planet. This text was found all over the walls," T'Pol said.

"Well, all I can tell you is that this language comes from a race far worse than the Xindi," she said.

"Who, Doctor?" Archer pressed on.

"It's from a race called the Goa'uld," Nicole said.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Legacy"

Ch. 2

****

(Control Room)

"It's from a race called the Goa'uld," Nicole said.

"Do you know what it says?" T'Pol asked.

Dr. Allison shook her head.

"I never learned to read Goa'uld. I only recognize it. But, Evelyn can read it," she said.

"Lt. Evelyn Jackson?" Archer said.

"How would she know this language?" Hoshi asked.

"She and Lt. Jonathan Jackson are my children. And Evelyn was once a Goa'uld host to Sekhmet," Nicole explained. "She'll tell you what all of this means."

"Very well. Hoshi, I want you and Lt. Evelyn to get started on the translations," Archer ordered. 'T'Pol, I'd like you to scan the surface of the planet some more. I don't want to miss anything important. I'd like everyone to meet me in the Ready Room in 2 hours, Find out what you can."

"Yes, Captain," Hoshi and T'Pol said and left.

"Doctor, come with me to my Mess, please. I think you and I need to talk. We might as well have dinner too," Archer said to Nicole.

She nodded and followed the captain to his Mess.

****

(Captain's Mess)

"So, when were you planning on telling me that Lt.'s Evelyn and Jonathan Jackson were your son and daughter?" Archer asked.

"Actually, never," Dr. Allison said. "I have a 'need to now' policy when it comes to my family and me, Captain"

"Not anymore. I need to know if I can trust you. I can't do that unless you're willing to tell me everything. And you'll come to learn that I don't like surprises, Doctor," he said. "So, I want you to tell me everything."

"Well, there's nothing much I could tell you. As time goes on, the less I remember about things that happened over 150 years ago. And the things I do remember are classified information," She paused. "But, I have something that might help. Have the senior officers meet me in Sick Bay as soon as they can."

Nicole got up and left hurriedly to her quarters. After that brief stop she headed for Sick Bay.

****

(Sick Bay) 

Captain Archer, Dr. Phlox, Commander Tucker, Lt. Reed, and Ensign Mayweather stood around the Sick Bay, waiting and talking while they waited for Nicole to arrive. T'Pol and Hoshi were working on finding out what the planet below them was all about. Nicole entered the room and joined the senior officers, who looked at her once she entered. 

"What's that?" Travis asked, noticing the small disk-like piece of technology.

She held it up to show the others.

"It's called a Tok'ra Memory Device. It helps recall certain memories. Since the good captain wants to know everything I know about my world before Starfleet even existed. The problem is I can't seem to remember the important things. So, I'm gonna use this to help," Dr. Allison explained.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 3

****

(Sick Bay)

Dr. Allison showed Phlox how it worked.

"So, this little thing will project certain memories of yours?" Malcolm asked.

Nicole nodded.

"I'm going to put it on the highest setting," she said.

Nicole flinched as she put the Tok'ra Memory Device on the side of her head. The first memory popped up in front of them: 

****

*(Int. SGC, Daniel's Office)*

Daniel and I busily sat at a computer trying to decipher the ancient language they had found on their last mission, the old mining planet. After several hours of working hard and not getting anywhere, Daniel took his glasses off, got up and started to pace back and forth, clearly frustrated. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

I noticed suddenly a small, sharp sting on my arm. I looked down and saw that the area was ripping open.

"Oh gosh, here we go," I gasped.

Daniel turned and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My cell tissues must be causing this," I said, staying calm.

He looked down at it and winced. I put my index finger on one side of the gap and put my thumb on the other side. I squeezed the gap closed slowly. Daniel and I looked at it. There wasn't any sign that there was even a cut on my arm.

I sighed heavily, "I'm never going to get used to that. Every time it happens it still grosses me out,"

"I'd be amazed if you weren't," he said. "Look, why don't we take a break. Let's go get some--" he looked down at his watch, "breakfast and some coffee too,"

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled.

"Okay, let's go," he smiled back.

****

(Sick Bay)

Everyone flinched as they saw the gap on my arm.

"That wasn't pretty," Trip commented.

"What was causing your body to do that, Doctor?" Phlox asked, sounding a little interested.

"My mutant abilities were spiraling out of control," Nicole said.

The memory changed: 

****

*(Ext. SGC)*

I leaned against one of the military trucks that were parked outside of the base, fiddling with my phoenix pendant once more. What the heck was I doing? Walking out on everyone like that, I thought. General Hammond is going to be so pissed with me. 

I heard the door of the base opening. I looked up and saw Colonel O' Neill walking towards me. I sighed heavily.

"Nicole, may I asked: what the hell that was all about back there?" he said. "This is, after all, the guy who is trying to help save you life."

"You wouldn't understand, Colonel," I told him.

"Try me," he said.

I sighed. "Alright, Colonel. How's this for a shocker? That man standing in the infirmary claiming he can try and save my life: is the one who did this to me in the first place. And Dr. Kane is my uncle."

He gaped at me. "Um, okay, so I'm guessing you're not too happy with this Dr. Kane guy, then,"

I nodded

"I should have seen this coming,"

Jack looked at me with is usual puzzled look. You know the one he has every time he tried to understand what Sam is saying.

"How so?" he asked.

"What's the point of having visions if I can't see how and when I'm going to die?" I said

"You wouldn't have a vision of you dieing if you weren't going to die," he said.

I blinked at him. Did Jack just say something remotely intelligent?

"You're probably right," I said.

Jack puffed up his chest with pride.

"I am?" 

"I said 'probably', Jack," I couldn't help but smile.

"Hammond ordered me to come up here and get you. So, let's go," Jack said. He put out his hand.

"Alright," I took it. "But, we're going back my way."

"Sweat," I heard him whisper.

I grinned. He loved it when I used my powers. A moment later we were both surrounded by a white light. Soon we arrived back in the infirmary.

The images quickly shifted to:

****

*(Int. SGC, Mess Hall)*

Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Emma, Daniel and I sat around the table easting breakfast. The four members of Mutant X enjoyed plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and cups of coffee. Daniel had his usual waffle and fourth cup of coffee. I had my usual bowel of Fruit Loops, wheat toast and finishing up my third cup of coffee.

I sipped some of my coffee when Emma said:

"From what I could tell by the way you acted around Adam that he and you have some history,"

"Yeah, you wanna tell us what that was about?" Brennan asked. 

"You certainly weren't yourself back there," Daniel said.

I drained the last of my coffee, gently set it down in front of me, sighed, and said:

"Well, Gabriel Ashlock was patient number 0. I was patient number 1," I paused, leaned back against the back of the chair, and rested my hands on my lap. I then continued. "My mother died of cancer when I was 4 years old. My father took me to Adam because he was afraid that I would carry on the disease."

"Adam must have started to research ways to cure diseases after Ashlock," Jesse said.

I nodded.

"Anyways, several months later my powers began to show. My father became so angry about taking me to Adam that he got himself drunk every night. The more he'd drink, the more he'd become angry. And the angrier he became the more he'd drink. My father started beating me up every night when I was 6. Until finally he just couldn't take the pain anymore and put a bullet to the head, right in front of me."

I felt a tear coming down my face. I wiped away quickly so none of them could see. But, Daniel noticed. Underneath the table he took my hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. 

****

(Sick Bay)

It had been an hour before Archer said:

"Why don't we stop it here for now. T'Pol should have some more scans from the planet down below. Hoshi and Lt. Evelyn Jackson should have those Goa'uld translations done,"

The Senior Officers nodded. Nicole took the Device off with another flinch and nodded.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 4

****

(Ready Room)

"What have you got for us, Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"From what we've translated so far it's not Goa'uld," Hoshi said.

"Then who?" Nicole asked.

"It's the Tok'ra, Mom. The palace wasn't a palace it was a some kind of Sanctuary. They used it before they used the Tok'ra Tunnels." Evelyn explained.

"T'Pol, what did you find?" Archer asked.

"There are tunnels made out of crystals," she said.

"Tok'ra Tunnels," Nicole put in.

"It appears that there are several bio-signs." she said.

"What?" Malcolm asked

"Who?" Trip asked.

"The Tok'ra, who else? They're the only race to know how to make the Tunnels." Evelyn said.

"I'd like to take an away team down to the planet and meet them," Archer said. "Trip, Travis, Nicole, Evelyn, and myself will go."

They all nodded. Nicole smiled. She was hoping to see Jacob again.

"But, first, I'd like Nicole to have another go at that Memory Device," the captain said.

****

(Sick Bay)

Nicole put on the Device yet again. She put it on the highest setting.

The following memories arouse.

****

*(Int. SGC, Infirmary)*

A 1400 hours I arrived at the Infirmary as promised. Dr. Kane, Dr. Fraiser, and Major Carter were getting the equipment ready for the many tests. 

"I see you three are getting along swimmingly," I told them, walking into the room.

"Yes," Janet said. "And you're awfully cheerful, given your current situation."

"That would be because I finally kissed Daniel. He was very relieved that I was the one that made the first move," I couldn't help be smile.

"All I can say is: it's about time!" Sam said. "Daniel talks about you non-stop when we're off world. 'Dr. Allison's theory is . . .' or 'Nicole says . . .'" 

"Nicole does the same thing," Janet laughed. 

We three laughed. I heard a fake coughing noise from behind me.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'd like to get started," Dr. Kane said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," I said with a fake smile.

"Nicole . . .," Sam and Janet said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah . . .," I said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly a familiar Technicians voice called:

"Off-world activation. All hands to the Control Room,"

"That's us, Nicole," Sam said.

I nodded. 

"You're welcome to see how things are done around here, Dr. Kane," Sam said.

To my disgust, he nodded. So the three of us ran out of the Infirmary.

And: 

****

*(Int. SGC, Briefing Room)*

I woke up two days later and was ordered to go to the Briefing Room as soon as possible. So, I did. I found General Hammond, Jacob Carter, SG-1, and Mutant X sitting and talking.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted them as I entered and sat down beside Daniel.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Allison," Hammond said.

"You look much better than you did a few days ago," Brennan said.

"Thank you. I think," I turned to Emma, Shalimar and Jesse and asked "Is he always like this?"

"Actually, this is quit charming," Emma giggled

Brennan seemed to be appalled by what his team mates were saying. Everyone in the room laughed. Even General Hammond and Jacob chuckled. 

"Can we start now please?" Brennan asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Hammond nodded to Jacob to start.

"Let me guess," I said, before Jacob began. "The Tok'ra just happens to have a symbiote that I could blend with, right?"

"Well . . . Yes," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but no. I don't feel comfortable sharing my body." I said. "I'm having trouble trying to keep out other people's thoughts and feelings out of my head."

Jacob nodded. Selmack took over.

"You still have time to think about it," he said. "You're powers will be of great use to the Tok'ra."

"Yeah, I bet they will," I said under my breath.

I glanced beside me to Daniel. He gave me his puppy eyes look.

"Alright," I looked back at Jacob/Selmack. "I'll think about it. But, I'm not promising anything. Got it?"

He nodded.

And then:

****

*(Old mining planet, campsite a few miles from the Phoenix Cave)*

I woke up before anyone else got up this morning. As soon as I woke up I pelted for a nearby tree and started throwing up again. This was the second morning this has happened. I felt queasy all day yesterday and had a horrible headache that I just couldn't seem to get rid of.

Once that everyone had eaten breakfast and packed up the site they started their journey. They had to stop for me because I would need to barf every once and a while. Because we had to keep stopping it took us longer to get to the Phoenix cave. But, eventually, we arrived at our destination.

"What now?" Emma asked.

They all stood in front of the entrance to the cave.

"We found another part of the cave that seemed to be sealed off somehow," Daniel said. "Nicole and I found the scrolls right outside of that part of the cave."

"It's pretty deep inside. It'll take us a few minutes to get there," I said.

"Let's go then," Jack said.

We all nodded and followed him inside. It got dark and damp as we slowly made our way through the cave. We finally arrived in front of the sealed entrance. I moved my flashlight over the faded phoenix paintings on the walls. I went over to a bowl that had been placed on top of a cabinet where Daniel and I fount the scrolls.

"Okay, now how do we get it open?" Brennan asked.

"Teal'c break out the C-4," Jack ordered.

Teal'c inclined his head a little, and reached into his pack.

"Hang on," I said. I put up my hand to stop Teal'c. "I have a better idea."

Everyone looked at me. I took off my phoenix necklace. Then, I grabbed my knife from my belt, I slit a cut in my palm, then I squeezed my pendant into the pool of blood in my palm.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Shalimar asked apprehensively.

"It's alright," I dropped it into the bowl.

The door slid open to reveal a massive round room, big enough to hold 2 football stadiums; a huge bomb fire in the middle of the room; and a cocoon like object floating inside of the flames. I wrapped my cut, grabbed my pendant and put it back on. I stepped inside and the others followed.

"What the hell is that," Brennan gasped, pointing to the cocoon engulfed in the flames.

"It looks like a cocoon. But, what is it for?" Adam asked.

"You're asking me?" Jack said.

"No, Colonel, I was asking my niece," he said.

"This whole chamber appears to be a place where the transformation takes place," I said, ignoring Adam completely.

"How can you possibly know that?" Emma asked.

"I have know idea. But, I feel like I've been here, on the planet. Ever since we first arrived," I told them.

"But, this place has been deserted for hundreds of years," Sam said.

"I know," I said hastily. "I can't explain it."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," a familiar voice said.

Thor beamed down, seating in his usual chair.

"Thor," SG-1 and I said, happily.

"Hey, buddy," Jack greeted the alien.

"Greetings O'Neil," Thor said.

****

(Sick Bay) 

Nicole took the Tok'ra Memory Device off.

"Once I went inside the cocoon, I transformed into the 'Human Phoenix'. I was already pregnant with Evelyn. By the time I got out 3 months had past. Thor advised to stay on the planet. He wanted me to learn as much as I possibly could about who my true race was." Nicole said. "That part I remember."

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 5

****

(Shuttle Pod One)

Trip, Travis, Nicole, Evelyn, and Captain Archer were in the Pod descending down to the planet. Travis was driving, as usual. Archer had asked if Nicole could use the Tok'ra Memory Device on the trip. Since you can use the Device anywhere, she did. The Device turned on unexpectedly.

****

*(Mining Planet)*

Dr. Nicole Allison, carrying a bundle, ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the thousand Jaffa Guards. SG-3 and SG-5 laid down cover fire. Nicole managed to get away from the Jaffa and went for the Stargate. Colonel Colburn escorted her and her child to the DHD. Nicole started dialing. Several of the Jaffa notice their escape and started firing at the two.

"Take Evelyn through the 'gate, Colonel. We can't let Ba'al get his hands on my daughter," Nicole said.

"What about you?" Colburn asked as he took the infant.

"Just make sure Evelyn is safe," she said. "I'll go through after you. Just make sure she's safe and away from Ba'al or any other Goa'uld. If I don't make it after you: have General Hammond close the Iris as quickly as possible." The Wormhole was established. "Now go!"

Colburn nodded slowly and ran through the Stargate as Nicole looked on. She quickly turned around to the Jaffa coming her way. Nicole closed her green eyes and concentrated: her skin transformed from a peach color to a golden-bronze; her long, braided, auburn hair turned into flames. Once she opened her eyes they became yellow. She extended hr hands and immediately a wall of fire appeared in front of her. She, then ran through the Stargate.

And:

****

*(SGC, Infirmary)*

General Hammond stood in between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's beds. 

"What happened?" Dr. Allison asked, standing beside Hammond.

"That new Goa'uld System Lord that popped up out of no where attacked us," Jack said.

"Who was it?" Hammond asked.

"It is the Goa'uld, Sekhmet," Teal'c spoke up.

"She was the Egyptian goddess of war and sickness," Nicole said. "But, what was she doing at that planet?"

"It's awfully a conscience that she was there where we had fought Anubis' forces last time, though," Sam pointed out.

"Before we blew him to high hell, of course," Jack said. "You know, this situation just keeps getting weirder by the day."

"There is something I don't get, though," Sam said. "Why would Sekhmet raise to power so quickly? I mean we never heard of her until now."

"Daniel did say she looked familiar," Jack said.

"Daniel Jackson did, indeed, say the Sekhmet's host had very similar features to that of his and Dr. Allison's daughter, Evelyn," Teal'c said.

"But, she is still a baby." Nicole said. "Or at least she was when I last looked."

Teal'c bowed politely.

"We'll know soon enough. I managed to get her blood on my knife when we fought," Sam said. "Dr. Fraiser is doing some tests now."

At that moment Janet came bustling in.

"You guys are not going to believe this one," She said.

"What'd ya got, Doc?" Jack asked.

"The DNA tests say that the host is, in fact Evelyn," she said.

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Nano-sites," Dr. Fraiser said simply.

"Great," Nicole moaned, putting her face in her hands.

****

(Shuttle Pod One)

"Nano-sites?" Archer asked.

"They're still being tested," Trip said.

"The Goa'ulds have perfected them," Nicole said.

"Hold on back there. It's gonna be a little rough," Travis warned them.

Everyone held on to their seats. The landing was a little rough. It would have been rougher but Travis is good. They all pilled out of the shuttle.

"How do they get underground?" Trip asked.

"Transporter Rings," Evelyn said simply. 

"Well, where are they?" Travis asked.

"They should be around here somewhere," Nicole said.

"I can sense the Naquida. Follow me," Evelyn said.

And sure enough she found 'em. The Rings immediately ringed the group underground.

"Dr. Allison, what an unexpected surprise!" The Tok'ra leader greeted them.

"Hey, we were kinda in the neighborhood. We thought we'd drop by and say Hi," Nicole said.

"We?" she asked.

"Captain Jonathan Archer, ma'am," Archer introduced himself.

"Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker,"

"Ensign Travis Mayweather,"

"And of course you remember my daughter Evelyn," Nicole said.

"Yes, of course." the leader said. "I'm afraid that you have come at a rather sad time."

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm sad to say that the Jacob is dieing and we're not sure if Selmack will be able to heal him anymore." 

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"Legacy"

Ch. 6

****

(Planet, Tok'ra Tunnels)

The Tok'ra leader led Dr. Allison, Captain Archer, Evelyn, trip, and Travis to a small room where Jacob laid on a bed. Nicole walked over next to the bed.

"Hey, Jacob," she greeted him.

"Dr. Allison, what are you doing here?" Selmack said.

"I was in the neighborhood," she gave a small smile. 

"Really?" Jacob said. "How ya doin' kid?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, ya know. Keeping busy. Earth still needs saving," Nicole paused. "You don't look so good."

"I figured as much. Who is it this time? Not the Goa'ulds, I hope," he asked.

"The Xindi. They attacked earth. Millions are dead. That's why we're here, in the Expanse. To find them and destroy an even bigger weapon that they're building." she explained.

"Good luck on that," he said. He glanced behind me. "So, who are your friends?"

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer, Commander Trip Tucker, and Ensign Travis Mayweather. And of course you know Evelyn," she introduced them.

Jacob looked over at her. "Evey? Where's John?"

"Up on the Enterprise. He's busy," she said.

"Too bust y to see an old friend?" Selmack said.

"I'm afraid so," Nicole said. "He says 'hi' though,"

"I'm not sure if I could keep Jacob alive for much longer. The Tok'ra are not able to find me a new host." Selmack said.

Nicole nodded, looked behind her to her friends, and then glanced back at Jacob/Selmack.

"I'll be right back," she kissed him on the forehead and went over to her friends.

"How is he?" Archer asked.

"He's dieing," Nicole said. "If we don't find a new host for Selmack they will both die."

"We?" Trip asked.

"Selmack is one of my dearest friends, Trip. I have to do something," Nicole said.

"If I may, Doctor. Could I speak with you in private, lease," Archer said.

"Sure," she said.

The two stepped a few feet away from the group. Evelyn, Trip, and Travis went over to Jacob/Selmack.

"I understand that you want to keep an old friend alive. But, this little trip is keeping us from out mission." he told her.

"Maybe this little side trip will do our mission some good," Nicole said.

"What are you talking about?" the Captain asked.

"What if I blend with Selmack?" she asked.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said.

"If I blend with Selmack I can use Goa'uld technology. Even the Xindi don't know about Goa'uld technology," Nicole told him.

Archer nodded and thought about it hard.

"Okay," he said. "God knows we need all the help we could get."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nicole said.

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 7

****

(Planet, Tok'ra Tunnels)

Nicole stepped over to Jacob/Selmack.

"Selmack, I think we've found a willing host for you," she said.

"Who?" Jacob said.

Nicole grinned broadly. "Me."

He closed his eyes, sighed and nodded.

An hour later Nicole stood beside next to a dead Jacob.

"Good bye, Jacob," Nicole said.

She closed her eyes then Selmack took over.

"Good bye, old friend," Selmack said.

She then looked up at the fellow Tok'ra.

"I shall miss all of you. But, I know that I must go with my new friends. It is what I need to do," Selmack said.

She turned to Captain Archer and the others.

"The Tok'ra have agreed to let me take the Goa'uld Technology with us," Selmack said.

"Good," Archer said.

"Could we, ah, talk to Dr. Allison?" Trip asked.

Nicole closed my eyes, and I took over once again.

"For the one hundredth time Trip, call me Nicole," Nicole said.

Trip and Archer looked at one another and smiled.

****

(Shuttle Pod One)

Nicole put the Tok'ra memory device back on.

"Let's hope My memories show up and not Selmack's," she said.

An Image quickly showed up in front of them:

****

*(SGC, Daniel's office)*

Nicole was absentmindedly looking at all of the pictures around Daniel's desk. Hammond had ordered for her to get some sleep and to get something to eat. She was on her way back to the infirmary when she stopped into Daniel's office for a book to read. Nicole picked up a framed picture from their wedding and smiled. She put that down and picked up a picture of herself and a one year old Evelyn.

A tear fell down her cheek. She put the picture down back on the desk, wiped the tears away and sighed heavily. Nicole heard a soft knock at the door she looked up and saw general Hammond standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Doctor?" Hammond said.

"I was. I just took a few hours nap and had some dinner." Nicole said.

He nodded silently.

"Sir, I've been thinking. SG-1 will obviously be out of commission for several weeks at best,"

"Yes," Hammond said.

"Well, I thought that maybe, I could recruit some old friends of mine," she said. "You see, I figured we need to take down Sekhmet as soon as possible, while she is still trying to get her forces together."

"You're talking about Adam Kane's people, Mutant X," the general said.

"Yes, and another group that owe me a few big favors, as well." Nicole said.

"Alright," he said. "Tell me what you need."

Nicole smiled in relief. 

"Thank you, sir,"

And:

***(Mutant X Sanctuary)***

The Mutant X team was doing there usual things when the world didn't need saving. Nicole regretted interrupting their nice, relaxing day. Rather suddenly Nicole arrived in Sanctuary, engulfed in fire.

Shalimar jumped back, Brennan and Jesse stood there, and Lexa used her power to attack. But, Nicole's fire shield just absorbed the hits. Lexa gave up after a few minutes. Once she stopped Dr. Allison 'turned off' the shield.

"Nicole!" Shalimar sounded surprised.

She plunged forward and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, guys," Nicole said.

"Who the hell is she?" Lexa asked.

"Dr. Nicole Allison, Anthropologist slash Archeologist at your service," she said

"Also Mutant slash Phoenix slash Adam's niece," Jesse said, giving Nicole a hug.

"Adam's niece! He never said anything about having a niece!" Lexa said.

"He didn't technically," Nicole said.

"It's a long story, Lexa," Brennan said, also giving Nicole a hug.

"Which we don't have time to tell you right now, I'm afraid," Nicole said.

"What's up?" Brennan asked.

"Evelyn has been kidnapped by Anubis and was turned into a Goa'uld host," she explained.

"Oh my god," Shalimar said.

"Who's Evelyn and Anubis. And what's a Goold?" Lexa asked.

"Goa'uld," Nicole corrected her.

"How could she possibly be kidnapped in a High Security Base?" Jesse asked.

"There was an Anubis spy among the Tok'ra," she said. "Look, I'll explain on the way back to the base. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go," Brennan said.

But nobody moved.

"I can't teleport everyone that long of a distance. I was planning on using the Double Helix to get us there," Nicole said.

"Right," Jesse said. 

And then:

****

*(Plane)*

Once they got to the airport they met Major Davis, who was waiting for them. After introductions they boarded the plane and took off. Davis walked over to Dr. Allison.

"I've just got off the phone with General Hammond to inform him that we're on our way," he said.

Nicole nodded. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Dr. Allison -- How is he -- oh my gosh!"

Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"-- when? -- Okay. Thanks, Janet," Nicole hung up the phone. She sighed in relief and even smiled a little.

"Care to tell us what that phone call was all about," Gunn asked.

"It was probably a personal call, Charles," Fred said.

"It's alright, Fred," Nicole said. "That was Janet. Daniel has just woken up from his coma."

****

(Enterprise, Nicole's quarter's)

"I can't believe you did that without telling us!" John said.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Both Jacob and Selmack would have died!" Nicole said.

"Yes, you did. Someone else could have blended," he said.

"Who?" Nicole said. 

"I don't know!" he said. "But, now I have to talk to two people in one body. Do you know how confusing it will be?"

Nicole closed my eyes and let Selmack take a stab at it.

"What about your mother. She did it to save me and preserve Jacob's memories. It was her only shot at preserving the good old days." Selmack said.

John didn't know what to say after that. 

Nicole took over once more.

"I'm going to the Mess Hall for lunch. I'm meeting Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm," she said. "Don't get into any trouble."

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch8

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 8

****

(Enterprise, Mess Hall)

Still wearing the Memory Device, Nicole crept up behind Trip. Hoshi and Malcolm looked over at her, but they seemed to get the idea and continued with the conversation. She covered Trip's eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a mysterious voice.

"Umm, well, it's either Travis or T'Pol," he said. "How about Phlox?"

Nicole uncovered his eyes, said, "Close enough." and then sat down between Trip and Hoshi.

"Oh, by the way, Dr. Allison . . . " Malcolm said. But Nicole gave him the evil eye. "I mean Nicole. The Captain would like you to demonstrate the weapons that you managed to obtain from the Tok'ra."

"Okay, when and where would he like me to demonstrate?" Nicole asked.

"Tomorrow night at 5pm. He wants all of the Senior Officers, Enterprises Security Team, and the MACO's." Malcolm said.

Nicole nodded. "That sounds fine by me."

Suddenly the Devise activated once again:

****

*(SGC, Infirmary)*

"Major, show them to the Briefing Room please. Hammond and Mutant X are waiting. Tell them I'll be there in a minute," Dr. Allison said.

Major Davis nodded and saw Nicole run off without saying another word. She stepped inside the infirmary and saw that Daniel, who was sitting up, was surrounded by the members of SG-1. They all looked at her when she entered. She approached them slowly.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Jack said. 

"We'll be waiting outside." Sam said.

"Thanks," Nicole said to them.

Once they left, Nicole sat down on the infirmary bed.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to get worried," she said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daniel said tiredly.

"I forgive you," she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. "I have to go. I just came by to see how you were doing for myself,"

She bent over to give him one last kiss before leaving. Daniel pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Come on, Nicky. We gotta go!" They heard Jack.

The two broke away.

"Alright, I'm coming, Colonel," Nicole shouted back. She turned back to Daniel. "I'll come by later, after the briefing."

"Okay," Daniel said.

Nicole gave him one last kiss and left.

And:

****

*(P5X-245)*

The group emerged from the forest and headed for the building the size of a castle, shooting down Jaffa as they went. Once at the back wall Jesse made a door for them.

"Nice," Gunn muttered.

"Well, that's handy," Wes commented.

Nicole and Jesse smiled.

"Does anybody know where Sekhmet would be?" Lexa asked as the group crept down the many hallways.

"Nope," Daniel said.

"Okay, I was just checking," she said.

"Actually I was thinking about that," Brennan said. "You said that Evelyn had the abilities of an empath."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "So?"

"So, couldn't you try and hone in on her using your empath abilities?" Jesse said.

"Theoretically I could. But, I have never done anything like that before," she said.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Lexa said.

"I'll try," Nicole took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

*

A flash of white light appeared and she was taken very quickly to Sekhmet's main chamber. 

Sekhmet grinned and her eyes glowed.

"You want me, come and get me!" she said.

*

Nicole snapped her eyes open and gasped for breath.

"What is it? What'd you see?" Angel asked.

"Sekhmet knows we're here. She wants us to come to her," Nicole said.

"It is clearly a trap," Teal'c said.

"We still have to get her back to earth. The mission hasn't changed," Nicole said.

"We should not take the risk. This sis clearly a plan to get rid of the powerful amongst the Tau'ri," Teal'c pointed out.

"You probably right, Teal'c," Nicole said. "But, we have to at least try to kidnap her. We'll go in. But, everyone be cautious."

They all nodded, Teal'c bowed politely.

"Her chamber is this way," Nicole pointed to the right direction.

And then:

****

*(SGC, Infirmary)*

Several days later Nicole came by the Infirmary to check on Evelyn. Evelyn sat up on the bed, playing with some dolls. Evey was slowly turning back into a 13 month year old. Now that the Nano-sites were gone from her blood, Evelyn is now no older then 5 years old at the moment. Nicole approached her cautiously. 

"Hey, kiddo!" Nicole greeted her daughter.

"Hi!" the child said, excitedly. 

"What'd ya got there?" she asked.

"Dolly's that Aunt Janet gave me," Evey said, still playing with the dolls. She then stopped playing suddenly and said, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetie,"

Nicole sat on the bed and held Evelyn into a hug and didn't let go. She cried, rocking back and forth, still clinging to her daughter. Once she was finished Nicole looked down at Evey. She had fallen asleep. Nicole smiled and laid her down on the Infirmary bed and tucked her in, then kissed her good night.

Nicole made her way out of the room and noticed that Daniel was waiting for her in the door way.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will," she told him.

Things were definitely looking up, she thought to herself.

"Good,"

Daniel kissed her sweetly. They started to head up to the surface where they would say their good byes to Mutant X, then to Angel Investigations. Mutant X agreed to drop off AI in L.A.

****

(Enterprise, Mess Hall)

"So, once the Nano-sites were removed from Evelyn's blood, she went back to being the age she was one she was kidnapped?" Hoshi said.

Nicole nodded, "Yes,"

"How'd you get her off the planet?" Trip asked.

"From what I can remember, we both used our Phyonic blasts on one another. Mine was the strongest and it knocked her out," she explained.

"You loved Dr. Jackson very much, didn't you?" Hoshi asked.

Nicole nodded.

"I loved him till the day he died. And even after I still loved him. It's taken me less than a hundred years to finally let him go so that I could finally move on," she glanced over to Trip.

Malcolm and Hoshi nodded in understanding. Beneath the table, Trip took Nicole's hand and squeezed it tight.

To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch9

"Legacy"

(A/N: ***(Location)* **means it's a memory. The regular **(Location) **is the setting in the present.

Ch. 9

****

(Enterprise, Nicole's Quarters)

Captain Archer had insisted to leave the Tok'ra Memory Device for one more night. The images the showed up on the holographic screen:

****

*(Ext. SGC)*

"We're officially even now," Angel said to Nicole.

"But, don't forget to call us, if you need too," Wes said.

"So, you believe in aliens now?" she asked.

"Sure, why not. I fight demons on a regular basses," he shrugged.

Nicole smiled and hugged him. Angel then hugged her.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he said.

Once she said good bye to them, it was Mutant X's turn. Jesse held up a metal box.

"Open it," he said.

She obeyed. Nicole gasped.

"A Com-link Ring!"

"It's so you could contact us when you need anymore help with the Goa'ulds," Jesse explained.

"Yeah, that way you won't give Shal and me a heart attack," Lexa said.

"Thank you," Nicole gave each of them hugs and gave Brennan and Jesse kisses on their cheeks.

SG-1 watched as the Double Helix lifted off then immediately went to stealth.

"So, are you still going to ask Hammond for a desk job?" Jack asked as the five headed back inside.

"I don't have a choice. I want Evey and her brother or sister to have somewhat of a normal childhood," Nicole said.

"I agree," Daniel said. "But you don't need to give up the thing you love the most!"

She sighed. "I love you and Evelyn the most. And I will do anything to keep the ones I love safe. , including giving up my career."

"As long as you're sure about this," he asked.

"I'm positive," she said. "I'm going to see General Hammond tomorrow morning.

And finally:

****

*(SGC, Hammond's office)*

Nicole stepped inside General Hammond's Office, carrying a 2 year old (Her proper age, where she would be right now with out the Nano-sites) Evelyn.

"General Hammond, sir,' she said.

Hammond looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Good morning, Doctor," he said. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Nicole sat and put a restless Evey down to play with her dolls.

"I was wondering, sir. I'd like to request that you take me off of SG-1 and give me a desk job instead." She said calmly and clearly.

"Of course, I'll put you in charge of the Archeological Research Department here on Base," he said. "But, are you sure?"

"Yes, General. Daniel spent al last night trying to change my decision. No matter what he said, I haven't changed my mind." Nicole said.

Hammond nodded, "Very well. I'm giving you a week off before you can go back to work, mostly to stay with Evelyn."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir," 

Nicole got up, picked up Evey and left the office.

****

(Enterprise, Nicole's Quarter's)

"You gave up all of that in order to raise Evelyn and Jonathan?" Archer asked.

"Yes, but it was only temporary," Nicole said. "If I remember correctly, once Evey and John were old enough, General Hammond authorized the two to stay on base while I was off-world with the rest of SG-1."

****

(Enterprise, Training Room)

"What I'm about to show you are technology that has been around longer then the Vulcan's have been around," Nicole started. "Most of these," she motioned over to the line of weapons. "Can be used by regular humans. But, this one," she put on the Hand device. "This is called a Ribbon Device. It can only be used if you have Naquida in your blood."

At that moment Selmack took over. She focused on the target, an empty container, and it flew several feet away.

"It also can scramble a humans brain, which is it's primary use," Selmack said. 

Nicole took over again. She took off the Ribbon Device and picked up a Staff Weapon. She noticed Malcolm snicker.

"This weapon was mostly used by the Jaffa," Nicole said.

She pointed at the nearest wall and shot the weapon.

"As you can see it doesn't do much damage. It was mostly to scare everyone, in my opinion," She said as she leaned the Staff Weapon against the wall. 

Nicole then picked up a Zat gun.

"This is by far my favorite weapon. We used the Zats a lot," she said. "Now, the first shot of a Zat gun only stuns. The victim will be out for quit some time. The second shot kills and the third disintegrates them,"

"What do you men disintegrates?" Major Hayes asked.

Nicole brought the empty container over to her, using her telekinesis. She aimed at the object and shot it three times. By the third, the container had disappeared. Malcolm was ginning from ear to ear.

"You see why these are my favorite?" she asked.

Everyone looked at one another, smiled, and nodded.

"With the Captain's permission you may practice using the Zat's if you'd like. We managed to get enough Zat's to arm the entire crew. So feel free to use them," Nicole said, motioning to the crate full of Zats.

****

On month later . . . 

****

(Enterprise, Nicole's Quarter's)

Nicole laid on her bed, reading a book, when someone 'knocked' at the door.

"Come in," Nicole said.

She absentmindedly put a bookmark in her book and got up from her bed. Trip stepped into the room. Nicole jumped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, surprised.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi," he said. "You seem oddly cheerful."

"That's because I got some unexpected, but happy, news this morning," Nicole said.

"Is that why you asked me to come here after my shift?"

She nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" Nicole blurted out.

Trip gaped at her.

"You know I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days?"

He nodded.

"Well, I finally went to Phlox this morning," Nicole continued. "According to him, I'm four weeks pregnant." she waited for him to say something. When he didn't say anything, she said, "Trip, say something, anything."

"I'm gonna be a Daddy," was all he said.

Nicole nodded and kissed him. The two stood there, touching foreheads.

"You're going to be a Daddy," Nicole whispered.

To be continued . . . 


	10. Ch10

"Legacy"

Ch. 10

****

3 months later . . . 

(Enterprise, Trip's Quarters)

Nicole passed back and forth, making Trip even more nervous than he already was. Nicole is 4 months pregnant. She and Trip hasn't told anyone about the baby yet. The only other person besides them is Dr. Phlox. 

"I'm starting to show, Trip. It's getting harder and harder to hide it," she said.

Trip sat down on his bed.

"Calm down." Trip said.

Nicole took a deep breathe and sat down beside him.

"Wait till the Cap'n finds out!" he said.

"And Evelyn and John," she said. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" 

Nicole sighed and rested her head on Trip's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We should tell John and Evey first," he said.

Nicole nodded.

****

(Evelyn's Quarter's)

"What's up?" John asked.

"Good question," Evelyn said. "It seems the Mom and Commander Tucker has something important to tell us."

"I'm 4 months pregnant," Nicole told them.

Her two children gaped at her.

"And you didn't tell us sooner because . . ." John asked

"Because we we're afraid that she might have another miscarriage," Trip supplied.

"We didn't want anyone to know until after my first trimester," she said.

"I take it Captain Archer doesn't know," Evey said.

Trip and Nicole nodded.

"We we're going to tell him after we told you first," Nicole said.

"Good luck on that," John said.

"You hang around Colonel O' Neill too much," Nicole commented. She then looked at Trip. "We should go."

Trip nodded. "Yeah,"

Nicole and Trip walked out of Evey's quarter's. Once Nicole was out of ear shot, John called out to Trip.

"Don't break her heart," John said warningly.

"Be nice Jonathan," Nicole shouted to him.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he shouted back.

"Feral hearing, remember?" Nicole shouted.

"Right, I knew that," he shouted.

Nicole, Trip, and Evey looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Once Nicole and Trip finally left to tell the Captain, Evey turned to her brother.

"You don't need to worry," she told him. "Commander Tucker loves mom as much as Dad did. And Mom loves Commander Tucker equally."

"You Empath's," John murmured, then orbed out of the room.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and grinned.

****

(Captain's Mess)

Captain Archer had invited T'Pol, Trip and Nicole for dinner that night. Nicole and Trip had agreed on telling him then. 

"I had Chef make something a little easy on your stomach. Phlox says you've finally been able to eat again," Archer said.

"Yes, I'm starting to feel much better," Nicole said. "Thank you."

"I have noticed that we have not spoken to Selmack in some time," T'Pol said.

"I think he's still getting used to being in a woman's body again," Nicole said.

"Cap'n, Nicole and I have something to tell you," Trip said, nervously.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" Archer said.

"Well, you see, this may come of a shock but, umm . . ." Trip stuttered.

"I'm pregnant," Nicole just blurted out.

Archer glared at Trip and Nicole, apparently lost for words. After several minutes of silence Archer asked Trip, "How far along is she?"

"4 months," Trip answered.

"When did you find out?" Archer asked.

"3 months ago," Nicole said.

"Would this have anything to do with Selmack not making his presence known?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes," Nicole said. "If Selmack would to take over, then the baby would be born immature."

"Fine, but you should have told me sooner," Captain said.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we it was clear that she wasn't going to have a miscarriage," Trip supplied.

"I didn't want to give my hopes up," Nicole said. "After John was born I had 3 miscarriages."

Archer nodded softly in understanding. They ended that conversation on that note. Instead T'Pol took the baby conversation to a new angle.

"I have heard that Lt. Reed has started a gambling pool," she said.

"What are they gambling for?" Trip asked.

"Whether or not Dr. Allison was, indeed, pregnant," T'Pol said.

The three humans ginned at one another.

The End!

Epilogue

Months later Nicole gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Trip and Nicole named her Lily. After the delivery Selmack began to give the Senior Officer's of Enterprise briefings about the 'good old days' while the SGC was open. Nicole often brought Lily to Engineering so Trip could spend time with them. Trip promised her that they will, indeed get married as soon as their mission was finally over.

(A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I can't believe that this one is finally over! I have had several writer's blocks through out the entire fic. I think that this one is the longest one I've written to date! Thank you for putting up with me! And again, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! J )


End file.
